Why Do They All Have Blue Eyes?
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Gimli and Sam wonder why they are the only browneyed members of the Fellowship. Legolas tries to enlighten them.


Why Do They All Have Blue Eyes?

By: Eruthiawen V. Lairelandon

AKA: Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rated: K

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Summary: Gimli and Sam wonder why they are the only brown-eyed members of the Fellowship. Legolas _tries_ to enlighten them.

A/N: This idea came as a result or being a silly person who likes to think about irrelevant things. I hope you enjoy. No flames from you Ringers, please.

Samwise Gamgee ducked under yet another big person's legs. The Men at the celebration feast were much too thick for Sam's taste. _Like flies in a bog,_ he thought as he sat down across from Gimli. The Dwarf was sitting in the corner of the Great Hall, being unsociable. Sam did not mind. He liked quiet people like Mr. Frodo. However even Sam's master was joining in the revelry.

"What do you think of the Man's world, young Hobbit?" The Dwarf inquired, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I like it well enough. Not as well as home." Sam looked into his mug of ale, not meeting Gimli's eyes.

"Might I be so bold" Gimli replied, "as to say 'I think your thoughts are very far away with rings and adventures.'?"

"Well," Sam began slowly, "you got the first part. But my thoughts are definitely not with any kind of adventure. I've had my fill, and want no more to do with them. My mind is taken up with the future."

"Ah, any special person in that future, lad?" Sam looked back into his mug sadly.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, we won't speak of it any more." Gimli smiled, "Say, lad, have you ever wondered why they all have Blue eyes?" Sam smiled slightly at the ridiculous question until he realized the Dwarf was completely serious. He thought for a moment before replying. This was something he had learned to do since he began his adventures.

"No," Sam finally answered, "I had never thought about it. Now that you mention it, it is kind of strange."

"Aye that it is. Do you also notice that all of the blue-eyed ones are dancing about while we brown- eyed folks are sitting here in the corner, discussing eye color as if it were important?" They both started laughing at that remark. Then Sam said,

"What about master Legolas over there," Sam pointed to the other side of the room. "He isn't dancing, and he has blue eyes." Gimli looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That is a curious thing. Perhaps he is brown-eyed at heart." Sam shrugged.

Hearing his name, (and quite a bit besides) Legolas abandoned his post at the wall and strode, very conspicuously over to the table in the corner. He sat down between Gimli and Sam.

"There is a logical explanation for the discrepancy in eye color," He said.

"Pray tell," Gimli prodded.

"Well, people with blue or grey eyes tend to be merrier than those with brown eyes. It's that simple." The short ones stared at him.

"You just made that all up, didn't you?" Sam asked

"Yes, there is no correlation between eye color and merriment. I thought you might like a more interesting vindication."

"What about your eyes?" Gimli asked.

"What did I just finish telling you?"

"Just for the sake of argument."

"My eyes are blue because they feel like it. Sometimes they feel like being brown."

"What?!" Sam emitted.

"I don't suppose you notice it. Usually it happens in battle when every ones eyes look black." Legolas got a strange look on his face, and then his eyes turned from icy-blue to dark brown.

"How did you do that?!" Sam gasped.

"It's not a conscious choice. I suppose talking about it may have brought it on."

"Well," Sam stood up, (which didn't have much of an effect on the world) "That's enough thoughtfulness for one day." He then joined in the celebration, dancing around in circles with the other Hobbits. All the while, his mind was on Rosie Cotton.

"Well," Legolas said, "it was lovely conversing." His eyes turned back to blue and he returned to his post, leaving Gimli to his ale and his musings.

**Please Review :) **


End file.
